


XOXO

by sinead



Category: White Collar
Genre: Almost a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing I ever wrote in this fandom: excavated from my journal and posted for nostalgic flashback reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XOXO

Neal has never been a fan of hard work, but he works hard at the FBI. There are important reasons why he does that, but they all evaporate before seemingly minor things like this: when Peter is pleased he leans in close to Neal at the desk and says things like "good, that is really _good_ ," in his burnt sugar caramel voice, and really, Neal would do any amount of work as long as Peter kept doing that. This drives Neal crazy, but he gets his own back by leaving notes on Peter's desk where everyone can see, notes that he signs XOXO, Neal in big sprawly letters.

 

 

 


End file.
